Angels
by Angelic Reprobate
Summary: A song fic to Angels by Within Temptation, Bella's thoughts when Edward leaves her.


**Angels**

**-I don't own Twilight**

**-I don't own Angels**

* * *

_Sparkling Angel I believe_  
_You are me saviour in my time of need_  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

Everything had been perfect. We had been happy, but now. Maybe Billy was right when he told me to stay away. _He _only brought me pain. Edward was so perfect. Every time I needed him he was there, he had fended off drunken idiots. He had killed a vampire that was after my blood.

His pale skin was so smooth, so cool. It was amazing how instead of burning he only sparkled. It was like he was made of diamonds.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_  
_There's no remorse 'cause I still remember_  
_The smile when you tore me apart_

The nightmares were always the same, just nothing, nothing but trees and that alone feeling. I couldn't find what I was looking for, simply because there was nothing to find. I wanted to get away from I had felt.

His house was still immaculate, it was if they all just gone out. The glass was slowly becoming covered in dust. I had seen it just yesterday. In vain hopes that they would still be there.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real_  
_You broke your promise and made me realise_  
_It was all just a lie_

Like he never existed, he couldn't erase my memory, everything reminded me of him. A clean break, how did that help? Maybe it would have been easier to end slowly.

If he had been careful, if I had been careful then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have left. If he ever came back I would not hurt myself again. Accident or not.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_  
_Fallen angel, tell me why_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye_

Had he just got sick of me, all of it telling me I was his life, it was all just words. I was a challenge, now he had overcome the bloodlust I was just another human.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_  
_There's no remorse 'cause I still remember_  
_The smile when you tore me apart_

I took in nothing, everyone started to ignore me, I didn't register this. I kept myself clean, went to school, did homework, cleaned, cooked, ate, slept, dreamed, screamed, woke up to start all over again.

Days all blurred into one jumbled mess. I didn't really register anything and more than once I had found myself getting ready to drive to school only for Charlie to tell me it was Saturday.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real_  
_You broke your promise and made me realise_  
_It was all just a lie_

He hadn't kept any of his promises, why should I keep mine? Easy, I still loved him even after all the he put me through, I was still loyal. Pathetic really, no doubt he was already getting on with his existence. Would there be some new girl he was with?

_Could have been forever_  
_Now we have reached the end_  
_This world may have failed you_  
_That doesn't give you a reason why_  
_You could have chosen a different path in life_

Why _did_ he leave? Was he bored? Didn't he realise what I would do? I thought he knew me, just another one of my delusions. But the others why did they leave, I knew Rosalie would have had no problem leaving, but Alice, I thought she actually liked me. I thought Emmett did, he certainly enjoyed teasing me. Esme had loved me, treated me just like a daughter.

_The smile when you tore me apart_  
_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real_  
_You broke your promise and made me realise_  
_It was all just a lie_

I don't know what to do, Charlie bugs me about going out with friends but I don't have any now. I abandoned them for pain.

_Could have been forever_  
_Now we have reached the end_

I need him, now, more than ever.


End file.
